The Wedding Downfall Chapter 11
The half of Miracle Elite were trying to stop The Child, while other half attack Phoenix Inc.. Beast Boy and Ezekiel Zick mourns Terra's death. Morpheus D. Duvall came was was beaten up. Terra woke and left with two men. Transcript (The Child ran and killed everyone, causing destruction in Sun Shine City . The Gang went to stop him.) Yuffie Kisaragi: What can we do? Sokka: How can we stop him? The Grinch: Yeah, Terra'll stop him. (The Child screams, attacking the gang.) Wallace: This isn't working! Yuffie: For the love of god ! We must do something! Wallace: Wait! I know! (Pheonix was in the TV room. The Gang tiptoed in. Gizmo reached for his gun, but he touched Sam's leg.) Sam: Now!!! (All the gang spring into action, attacking their enemies. Cut back to courtroom, where Robby Hirano used The Lucifractor on Terra.) Robby Hirano: Yes! Here we go! Ezekiel Zick: Beast Boy, try to understand. Beast Boy: Zick, what's the matter with her? Ezekiel Zick: You've got to be brave, like Terra was. Beast Boy: You don't mean -- oh, no, Terra. Ezekiel Zick: Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Beast Boy, Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend. opens her eyes When great deeds are remembered in Multi-Universe one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Terra of Teen Titans. Robby Hirano: He's cracking me up... Ezekiel Zick: The memory of Terra's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts. rain stopped and sun begins to shine through again Bagheera: This spot where Terra fell will always be a hallowed place in planet Earth, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures. Robby Hirano: I wish my mother could've heard this. Ezekiel Zick: It's best we leave now. Come along. (Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, Morpheus has broken off from Phoenix Inc, and is searching out Beast Boy and Zick. Morpheus enters and touches Beast Boy on his back.) Beast Boy: You killed her. Morpheus D. Duvall: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Beast Boy, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering. (We see that Morpheus has a dagger. As Morpheus raises it to stab him, Zick sees the shadow of the dagger. He turns and struggles with Morpheus only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Morpheus's hands and backing him into a corner.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Now, now, listen to me, gentlemen. Beast Boy: No, you listen! All my life you have told me Terra is around me, only to be my friend. But now, I see that the only thing you tricked me into giving birth of that ugly kid! (He throws away the dagger.) Terra: Beast Boy? (He turns and sees Terra sitting on the bed.) Beast Boy: Terra! Morpheus D. Duvall: She lives! (Frollo grabs a sword.) All: No! (Zick grabs Terra and runs out onto the balcony. Morpheus D. Duvall follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds nothing hanging there. Finally the Fight is over Phoenix Inc were knocked out/defeated. The Miracle Elite celebrates thier victory.) Damian Wayne: In the name of Tuxedo Lovelace, you're all under arrest for disturbing the wedding and kidnapped the bride! to be continued.... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall